A different universe
by InglisFiction
Summary: What if something happened between steven and the gems when he was younger, what if he left
1. Chapter 1

A different universe

A young boy was walking out from his school he had black hair that spilled onto his forehead, deep brown eyes that almost blended with the pupils looking almost just black, a white button up shirt tucked into black jeans with a star on the sleeve and a sun pendant around his neck, and brown leather shoes he was just walking home minding his own business when some kids thought they could get the drop on the weird kid, which didn't prove to well when he just came behind him about to kick him when the boy just turned around and caught his foot 'wow punks ever learn you are never gonna get the drop on me' the boy with the black hair spoke. Now these students knew this boy was someone not to mess I mean its not like they didn't know he had taken karate classes since he was eleven or anything or had beaten plenty of punks before.

Now back to what our main character, as he held the foot he had caught he suddenly gave a twist to it not enough to snap but enough for it to hurt, bad. As the boy toppled to the ground he gave swift kick to keep him down and turned and started walking again. The idiots friends just looked between them just thinking seriously why couldn't anyone beat this kid. They started after him but he suddenly turned turned around and gave them a cold hard look that said 'come after me and ill beat you to your even worse than him. And with that the teen set home.

Interesting a figure said watching him.

He was just walking down the streets of Philadelphia going through the neighborhoods leading to his meanwhile he was thinking of what his dad was doing cause he had just gotten back from helping this band out with their first concert. His father was the whole music man deal, he helped bands with whatever they needed and taught youths how to play sold guitars and other instruments and even wrote his own songs and music although he didn't do too well at the last one to him it was the greatest, his father meant a lot to him not that he was the only one the boy had to care about but well get into her later. He looked around him at all the old townhouse sitting right next to eachother he really loved this city it was much better than where he used to live he could actually call this home. He was heading down to the southside they lived in a building with the music store on the bottom his fathers room on the second with the kitchen and bathroom and then his whole room was the whole third floor. They lives in one of the smaller business section of the southside.

He had finally made it to the small section of the business sector he said hello to all the people who owned shops around his fathers the women who owned the clothing store across from them the man who owned the arcade next to her flyn was his name and the guy who owned the pizza place next to he and his father mineo. He walked in and the bell rang he saw his father teaching a kid named johnny guitar he was pretty good for his age and he and the boy got along kids seemed to like him well the younger ones at least. His father greg looked up and saw him and smiled he couldn't help and gave him one of his own a small but happy understanding one, his father was a middle aged man obviously with a beard and long hair that went down to his knees but was bald on top he was wearing jeans and a white t shirt 'hey stu-ball how was school he asked 'oh it was fine' the teen replied leaving out the part about the kids his father worried sometimes when that happened even though he knew very well he could handle himself in a fight. 'hey look I finally got that one cord down johnny said clearly proud of himself, he was too the kid was having trouble with that and he was proud of the kid.'Good job kid you're on your way, the boy smiled and so did he. 'im gonna go up and get something to eat and do my homework' he said heading for the stairs in the back of the shop, 'alright kiddo were going to get back to it' greg said, he was very proud of his son he got good grades helped anyone who really needed it and nice and polite he just didn't have a lot of friends or any really, his smile dropped a little at that but remembered he had a student with him. He looked at johnny and made his smile return full force 'alright you got the cord but lets keep practicing.

The teen walked up the stairs that lead to the second floor to the living room. A futon sat aghainst the wall with a table on one side and a small recliner on the other against the wall across from it was a tv stand with a medium sized tv not too small but not huge either. He suddenly heard humming coming from the kitchen he entered to see a blue short haired blue skinned women withm h what looked like a blue skirt with ablue and black tank top. She was doing dishes but she was bending the water as it came out of the sink with her hands, it was amazing to him as he watched but suddenly the floor creaked the women stopped and turned around to see him and she smiled

'Hello steven' her beautiful voice said 'how was school'


	2. Chapter 2

Before we start this I would like to explain something about this story and my style in general. With most of the stories I am going to right their not exactly going to fit in with others. What I am trying to explain is that my imagination is what fuels these, that iwrite from that and most of the time their will be elements from other things I've watched read or just thought of onmy own. I just wanted to make sure of that anyone who reads anything I write knows that.

I guess that's what I wanted to say, so you know by the way I am new to this but I am always going to write what I want to wright and I will definitely never give up on any of my stories (hate it when people do that) as long as even one person is reading and so far there is, I will also try to upload at least once a week but I am sure I will be doing more than that so do not worry

That's it and thank you

Chapter two Lapis and a bit of the past

Steven smiled at her and answered as he always did 'oh you know same old stuff' he replied not mentioning those punks because well he knew what lapis what lapis would do if she knew someone was messing with him, where his father would just call the principal or the teachers to get this matter solved, lapis would get the information out of him on who they were and what they looked like show up to his school one day and tear those idiots limb to limb with her powers.

'what would you like until dinner is done' she asked, he just smiled again if there was anyone who he loved just as much as his father it was her, she was like both his mother and sister, always taking care of him in her motherly way making sure he was wasn't harmed that he was well fed and supporting him, she even did most of the cooking and cleaning and like a sister she would hang out with him, playing music with him and videogames and watching his favorite shows with him. All in all she had been with them since he was six so he had always had her with him and his father since he was six, since he had left his old home.

Home he thought sarcasticly 'that was by no means his home' he thought.

Unbeknownst to him he was unconsciously frowning thinking back on those memories of when he was a child, he thought everything was a game when really it wasn't he didn't even know what those past ('guardians') of his really thought of him, but now that he was older he understood why they did what they did, doesn't mean he didn't hate them for it, 'IF ONLY YOU DIDN'T EXIST' he heard in his head all of a sudden, that memory still from so long ago was there he couldn't ever forget of course it either came up all of a sudden in his every day life or when he was asleep in his nightmares.

He felt a hand touch his and looked up to see lapis giving him a worried look 'steven' she asked 'did something happen at school or are thinking about something you want to talk about' she said. He gave a small smile 'Im fine lapis you don't have to worry' he told her. She just gave him one of her classic deadpan looks 'well if you say so' clearly she knew something was bothering him but she knew it was one of the hardest things to do to get something out of him, if he needed to talk he'd come to her that was just how he is.

Lapis got rid of the look on her face and asked him again 'so what would you like' steven just walked over to the fridge and said 'ill just wait until dinners done' he said while he opened the fridge and got out a pepsi, a little known fact about him was that he was like an addict when it came to this shit, so was lapis though she made it even worse because she was a gem they didn't need to eat and lapis didn't hated it in fact, but drinking stuff that had just a bit of sugar in it she loved there was actually one point where she and him had gone out shopping and she had spent almost all their food budget on just pepsi alone and of course he didn't question cause he was like what eight.

Lapis meanwhile frowned watching him just grab a pepsi in the drawer of the fridge, that kid most of the time when he got home ate like a whole bag of chips and a sandwich something about him eating at like eleven-thirty at school every day, she still didn't understand the whole human education system but that was just stupid at least let them eat at noon that way they weren't like starving animals when they got home.

'Steven' she called as the boy was heading up the stairs to his room that were located beside the sink area in the kichen 'you know Im always here if you need me' she told him. Steven just smiled 'I know and you know I have no doubt about that', he told her and headed back up the stairs, he loved her so much as that motherly and sister figure he knew she'd always be there for him and him her.

Once he ascended the steps to his room he just threw his bag against the wall. In his room was a closet a dresser a desk with an old desktop on it, a tv stand with the tv on it and his gamecube, a bookshelf on the wall with half of them and some games, a banjo in another corner, he had moved onto that after mastering his ukulele, and of course a bed with a nightstand next to it with a lamp on it.

He laid on his bed thinking 'why cant I just forget about them, forget about what happened it was nine years ago, he just sighed and then something came to his mind something probably all of us are guilty of.

'Ah shit I have an English paper due tomorrow and I haven't even started yet'.

So its me again and I wanted to clear some things up from the last chapter that some of you may be wondering about. Most of these things will become clear later on what I really want to say is why I said he's in Philadelphia and that is just because supposedly beach city in the actual steven universe is in some made up state called Delmarva and I am terrible at making up names so I just took a city that im close to and is near the east coast so it kind of makes sense.

That's all I wanted to say thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Thank you for all your reviews, I really love hearing what you have to say and so far I am pleased to hear you all are liking the story, I honestly didn't think anyone would like it but apparently I was wrong. Someone asked if steven was fifteen and yes he is and a freshman in high school just to answer that for you.

Thank you and let's get into it

Chapter 3 School life

Steven heard his alarm clock turn on to the weather station but he just groaned and put his pillow over his head 'oh my god I really don't want to go and deal with idiots today I'm too tired' he thought. The poor kid had spent all night writing that stupid English paper something about figurative language which let me tell you is pretty hard to write about on its own but is even harder when you don't even understand half of it, I mean imagery is easy to remember but the rest screw that.

'Man seven in the morning is way too early' he grumbled as he got up and when over to his dresser to get another pair of black jeans he had for school. 'I hate that we have to wear uniforms now we didn't have to in middle school' he thought, 'well actually it's not as bad as other schools I guess, at least we can wear any button up we want and can wear jeans as long as their dark and our shirts are tucked in'.

He walked downstairs once finished dressing he had on the same clothes as he did yesterday except the button up was gray now. Lapis was in the kitchen watching the little tv they had on the small circular table they used as a dining table, his father was there too seated at the table having some coffee and a plate of pancakes, sausage and bacon, made by lapis of course.

Lapis noticed him first and smiled at him 'good morning steven would you like anything special for breakfast' she asked, he just smiled back 'no that's alright you know I don't eat a lot in the mornings' he replied which by all means was true he just couldn't really eat in the mornings because his stomach just wasn't up yet he supposed. Lapis just gave a fake annoyed look 'You know I wouldn't expect that considering that this man is your father' she said shooting his father a look, 'hey' his dad said 'Im a big guy I need just as much protein and vitamins as he does' Lapis just sighed and he laughed as he went over to the fridge and grabbed an apple out of the bag on top of it. He told lapis and his father that he'd see them after school and they both gave him a 'have a good day at school'.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked down the steps to the front door to the shop as he unlocked it he switched the sign from closed to open his father would be down in like four minutes tops it really didn't take him too long to inhale that food. He stepped out of the shop and looked up at the sky feeling the morning breeze the weather guy on his radio said it was going to be a beautiful day in Philadelphia, 'too bad im gonna spend it in school all day' he thought sometimes the teachers would let them out for lunch but that was when they felt like it even if it was nice outside. There was point earlier in the year when he really thought he was going insane but it was just a migraine, a really bad one but hey that's what happens when your dealing with idiots all day idiot students and annoying teachers.

He starting making his way down the street towards his school eating the apple, their shop and home getting farther in the distance, Greg Universe, lessons, recording and instruments for sale it read. He was really proud of his father he had accomplished a lot in his opinion they had come to this city with really nothing but an old van their a clothes and just a bit of money and well lapis of course, it didn't seem like they could really do anything but his father was determined for them to have a home and something they could live off of. And well here they were and from that day on he had never doubted his fathers determination, when he put his mind to it that guy could reach for the stars.

He just realized in all his thinking he had made it to the school, the place was a massive place built in the nineteen-forties, it had four floors including a basement where the gym was and the lunchroom on the first and the courtyard outside in the front, he took one last bite of the apple he had and threw it in the trash can nearby and leaned against a nearby wall waiting for them to open the doors, 'this is so stupid' he thought 'they know we come this early why don't they just let us in', but he knew why 'stupid metal detectors' every morning they made all students go through these things even if you were late now don't get him wrong he knew it was for safety and stuff it was just so…annoying.

He just took out his Nintendo ds from his messenger bag slung over his shoulder now on his side and started playing Mario cart. Soon the doors opened and all the hundreds of students piled in 'might as well get it over with' he started making his way through the crowd god this was such a pain in the ass to do. He had made his way through and it was his turn to go through he took out his android phone, his wallet, keys, watch and took off his star pendant that was around his neck. He went through the detector and what happened it went off of course and beeped, the security guard grabbed him by his arm and pulled him to the side and started patting him down, he heard some kids saying stuff about him like 'the freak probably brought in a gun or something' or 'he's probably likes having a dude touching him', he suddenly twisted his head around and gave them a glare that said 'I will cave your head in if you keep talking' but he noticed who was making those jokes and he started laughing it was those same punks from yesterday that he had showed up.

He grinned and asked the one that he had fought 'how's the foot I hope you aren't limping too much' the kid just got red 'as if I could get beat by you, I,I' he stammered 'just fell down some stairs. It took a second but then everyone started laughing, even some of the security guards, his boys that was what they called each other which was pretty gay in itself just stepped away from him like they didn't know him. The guard them handed him his bag and his stuff and he headed up to room two-twenty one his homeroom

Homeroom to him was just boring and was a waste of time to him another that changed since middle school back then as soon as you got in the building you could just go to class, another was that It really was a waste of time a period was forty-five minutes right, well because of homeroom school was added on another hour from seven to four now. At least you could do your homework, well if you're awake that is. He just walked into his homeroom gave a nod to the teacher and put his head down to take a catnap until the bell rang for classes to start.

The bell rang and he was slow to get up because damn that was a good catnap and made his way down the hall and to the right, first period was English the freakin class he had just spent all night righting a paper for. He entered the room and wasn't surprised that he was one of the first people there considering how close his homeroom was. More people started coming in and then the late bell rang signaling that anyone who came in now would be late. After the bell the teacher stood up from the seat at her desk and said 'alright I'm going to call each of you up and you will give me your paper. He raised an eyebrow at this 'wouldn't it just be easier for us to just turn in our papers all at once' he thought.

He just put his head down and waited for probably the most annoying English teacher no scratch that the most annoying teacher he ever had to call his name. Once it was called he walked up to her and gave her his paper.

'alright' she said 'I can already see something wrong with this' she said in that annoying way of hers.

'What's that' he said

'You were supposed to write a STORY with figurative language IN IT not just a paper about figurative language'

'You have got to be kidding me'

So yeah that's it just a little chapter about Stevens school life I just thought I might as well put that in, that is actually the most I have ever written in general, did not think it would be that long. I know it might be a little boring but don't worry the next chapter is going to be awesome.

Thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, first off I would like to say I am very sorry for not being able to upload for a week straight but being sick and having to deal with catching up to school can be a pain in the ass. I can try to promise this won't happen again.

So with no further delays.

Chapter 4 True story begins

'Finally' steven thought as he quickly walked out of the hell people called school. He was still beyond pissed about the English paper he turned in but then again he should pay attention more 'she could have at least given me a little credit for writing that, I mean it was still pretty good. Now English wasn't his least favorite subject or anything, hell reading was one of his favorite past times other than playing video games and making music, it was just that teacher was so annoying and made it so boring.

He put his earbuds in from his phone listening to misery business from Paramore and started his way home walking down the street on his normal route home to walnut street where they live when all of a sudden the ground started shaking 'what the hell is going on he thought 'an earthquake in Philadelphia' he yelled out thinking that was what was going on. All of a sudden what looked like a monster burst out from the manhole in the middle of the street, his eyes widened immensely at seeing the monster, he knew what this beast was 'corrupted' he thought while looking at it. Even though he never really mastered his powers not seeing a reason to, Lapis had still told him stories of her travels and work as a homeworld gem so he knew a lot about gem culture and what happened when a gem was damaged and not healed.

'What is one of these things doing here, it must have just gotten into the sewer somehow because I don't think there's ever been one here before'. Another problem was he had no weapon to fight this thing with and there were people around that could get hurt, he had actually tried summoning his weapon before, a shield as he recalled but his powers were stubborn so he had just said screw it, after all he wasn't that excited to be gem anyway for obvious reasons.

'I'm going to have to just run up on it and distract it so it doesn't hurt anybody' he said as he started to run towards it and as he was he start looking more closely at it, the corrupted was if anything like a giant spider, it had six arms and eight eyes, though his own widened upon seeing a gem as one of them though he couldn't tell which one. Soon he was close enough to the beast to get its attention he yelled out 'HEY UGLY' and then the over grown insect turned to him and just stared at him for a few seconds as if contemplating something and then let out a hissing noise and then charged at him with one of its arms out, his guess was it was probably going to impale him that is if he hadn't have moved out of the way at the last second, but of course the beast was faster than him it had six arms and it used one of them to slap him aside like he was a pebble 'I bet I am to this thing' he thought, leaning back against a car he had just slammed into courtesy of the beast. Now it was gearing up for another charge and he honestly couldn't do anything about it his back felt horrible though he didn't think anything was broken.

'Oh my god' he thought 'l'm going to die from one of the ugliest creatures I have ever seen' just as the corrupted was about to impale him, really impale him when what sounded like a sharp gunshot fired and then before his eyes the beast's whole body racked, it suddenly stopped worrying about him and turned to where the shot had originated from and he did as well and his eyes widened at seeing this person, this person was what looked like about his age actually, was taller than him about three in a half inches taller, had short pink hair a short white dress, was skinny and had what looked to him like a bolt action rifle with a bayonet at the end it also had a pink skin on it with a red rose print on the side.

The girl quickly pulled the bolt and shot again this time severing a leg frim the gem looking at the spider now it seemed like it didn't know what to do as the girl once more pulled the bolt and was about to end its miserable existence when it suddenly jumped up through the air and it looked like it was trying to land on her, but she just calmly stood there and raised her rifle and shot this time it going straight to the middle of the corrupted's body making its physical form vanish as a green gem flew down towards the girl she caught it making her rifle vanish back into her own gem which he noticed was on her upper right arm, she looked at the gem in her hand impassively before crushing it in her hand. 'Damn' he thought 'she don't mess around' she looked at him and he noticed something lit in her eyes for a moment before she turned and started walking away, 'Hey' he called he didn't want her to leave so soon he had a lot of questions to ask, top one being what was another rose quartz doing here, but as he struggled up he noticed she was already gone.

He arrived home later walking up the stairs to the apartment and said hello to Lapis she was wondering why it had taken him a longer than usual to get home 'I stopped at the library to get a book for this history project my teacher gave me' he lied 'Oh okay do you just want me to call you down when dinner is done' lapis replied 'yeah I'd like that' he felt bad for lying to lapis he didn't think he had ever done that before but if he told her there were corrupted gems in the city (including a strong ass rose quartz) she'd probably want to go out and start looking for them and he didn't want her getting hurt or swept up into anything just because she wanted to protect him' he thought as he headed up the stairs, pepsi in hand and sat at his desk pondering what had just happened.

'wow what a freakin day'

So yeah its me and this was my idea from the start. I always wondered what it would be like if steven ever met another rose quartz different from his mother of course. The new cover photo will be what she looks like not drawn by me.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone first thing is I hope you're enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. Second is I want to tell you to please visit my profile there I have all my information such as twitter,tumblr and twitch which I will be streaming on every Friday six o clock eastern standard time I will answer any questions you have, hope to see you there.

Chapter 5 Lapis sings

'Steven time for dinner' Lapis called to him from the kitchen 'alright' he called back. He paused star fox adventures and by the way he'll add that the game was different from the others, weren't they supposed to just be space ship shooters well it wasn't that bad at least. He went downstairs 'I made your favorite spaghetti and meatballs' she told him when he got down there. 'Thanks Lapis you're the best' he told her 'I know right what would you two do without me' she said, he just smiled while his father jumped in 'hey I can cook and clean and stuff' they both just stared for a few seconds before they burst out laughing while his dad went a little red and turned back to the tv.

He made his plate and sat down at the table with his father and soon lapis joined them with just a pepsi, the news was on as well and as he was eating a breaking news report and of course it was what happened earlier, 'as you can see here it seems extreme damage has been done…' he suddenly tuned it out thinking 'It took them this long to get out there and do this' he thought 'this is just how unreliable Philadelphia news is' Lapis was thinking something different though 'isn't that where you walk to get home' she said looking at him closely, his father looked away from his plate to look at him as well 'yeah normally but I went to the library remember' he told her 'right' she told him in a suspicious way. 'ah crap she knows I'm lying' he thought, his father also gave him a look but turned back to his food and tv.

Lapis just sighed 'alright if you say so', steven suddenly felt pretty bad but he just didn't know what was going on and he didn't want her getting hurt but he knew he could make it up to her. He ate the rest of his food, washed off the plate and put it in the sink and looked at Lapis 'hey lapis' he said she turned to him with a frown 'would you like to sing for me while I practice my guitar, her eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically and said 'of course I will' she told him.

They walked downstairs to the shop and went in the back where they couldn't be seen by the people walking on the street the shop was closed though so no one would be coming in at least. In the back there was just an old couch and all of his dad's personal stuff set up and ready for use, 'what song are you going to sing' he asked 'Im just going to start and you can come in with whatever you feel is right' he just sighed but smiled along with it, she always liked to do this where he'd have to do this judge himself what sound he had to come in with, it wasn't that hard it was just sometimes a pain. He stopped with his thoughts though as lapis started singing

This is Lapis  
Back from nether  
And I'm never taking orders from the jaws of the likes of you, because I know much better  
And every part of me is saying, "Don't let her."  
I'm done following all of your rules  
Come at me with your crass you diabolical fool  
Let's go, just me and you  
Let's go, just right on cue

As Steven listened to lapis sing her song he couldn't help but admire her song and her voice it was very beautiful and he loved the song a lot 'she probably wrote it inspired from when she served homeworld' he thought

Va-a-a-a-lor  
O-o-o-o-of  
Va-a-a-a-lor  
And it's stronger than you  
O-o-o-o-of  
Va-a-a-a-lor  
Va-a-a-a-lor

Then the song soon ended and he couldn't help but smile one of hid largest, goofiest smiles and she looked at him and laugh 'did you like that song steven' she asked 'yeah I did when did you right that' he asked 'only a little bit it's kind of inspired by my life' she told him 'yeah I thought that. She looked at the clock on the wall it read eight-thirty ' I think you should go get your teeth brushed steven you'll be going to bed for school tomorrow, she told him 'aw come on lapis I'm fifteen now can't I stay up a little longer than that he asked her pleadingly, she just rolled her eyes 'um no because I know how you are when you don't get your full eight hours' he just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly 'yeah you may have a point' he really was like a sloth anytime he didn't get his full sleep.

So they both went upstairs and he went into the bathroom while lapis sat in the chair next to the couch where his dad was sitting, after he was done brushing his teeth he looked at himself in the mirror he did this almost every night but it wasn't because he liked looking at himself, he mostly looked himself in the eyes the windows to the soul they say or the windows to the past, he didn't like the thought of people seeing his past, hell he didn't like seeing his past though lately he had been for some reason dreaming it more and more ' IF ONLY YOU DIDN'T EXIST SHE'D STILL BE HERE' he recoiled from the mirror all of a sudden where the hell did that come from, never had it just jumped into his mind like that he thought, though it was then that the lapis started knocking on the door 'Steven are you alright your spending more time in there than usual' she sounded concerned as he unlocked the door she gasped for some reason though when she saw his face and he brought his hand up fast thinking something was really wrong and he figured out why as his hand touched something wet, he was crying, crying without even noticing he was.

'Steven' lapis said bringing him into a hug along with his dad 'nothing is your fault, nobody here blames you for anything' she told him soothingly, his dad added to it to 'she's right kiddo nobody blames you for anything' steven just let the tears fall 'I know I know' he said 'its just hard for me you know to remember'

'Oh steven you shouldn't have to remember because you know it's the truth'.

I don't know if this is really as good as the other ones but yeah the song that lapis is singing is her version of stronger than you it's on youtube if you want to listen to it, I didn't put the full version in because it just didn't feel right just copy and pasting someone else's song, I could have written my own but it probably would have sucked considering I haven't written a song in a while. By the way visit my profile to see my social media and twitch which I'll be live streaming every Friday if you want to ask me anything or just hang out with me and my friends,


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone I would just like to thank all of you who have been keeping up with this story it truly means a lot to me also I would like to say that you all should visit my profile all my information is there including my twitch which I will be livestreaming today (Friday January twenty-fourth) at six pm eastern standard time. Hope to see you there.

Chapter 6 Quartz gem revealed

After the whole with him crying and convincing Lapis and his dad that he was alright, he was just climbing his stairs to his room and he was definitely ready for bed, along with dealing with idiots all day in school and then getting his back smashed into a car and then seeing a Rose Quartz that clearly wasn't his mother but a different one that somehow made it to earth, he was beat.

He laid down on his bed and pulled the sheets over him, it was late September and it had almost been a full month since school started though it felt like an eternity already. It was still warm out so he just wearing a beater and a pair of shorts his fan was on as well and so soon he drifted off to sleep.

Around one in the morning

A loud roar suddenly echoed outside accompanied by a roar and you can already assume that was enough for Stevens eyes to shoot open 'what the hell was that' he said out loud, he ran to his window to get a view to the outside street where the noise had come from and his eyes widened 'no way not another one' outside on the street was another corrupted about the same size as the spider though it had four legs, no eyes, a white mane and armor plating on its face and upper body. He heard another bang and remembered there was another person there, no wait another gem and she seemed to be having trouble with this one because as far as he could see she was riddled with cuts, bruises and her dressed was ripped at the bottom and at her stomach and she was barely holding her gun up to her shoulder.

'Her bullets must not be strong enough to pierce that armor' he thought 'I have to help her' he really didn't know why he felt the need to help this gem out, considering the fact he didn't really want anything to do with the whole gem side of himself, what was he feeling right now, was it regret, remorse was it…guilt.

Well whatever it was he wasn't pondering it anymore as he went to his closet and dug around, he had a lot of stuff crammed in there, he lucky found what he was looking for pretty fast, the object he had in his hands was a European medieval sword the handle was black while the guard and the pommel were gray, his father had gotten it for him at a flea market for a good price to the guy clearly didn't know what he had. After he had gotten the thing out he ran down the stairs as he got to the living room he looked around lapis wasn't here and he didn't feel surprised too much, lapis didn't need to sleep so she went out at night simply because it was easier for her to fly and wander around less people staring at her she only went out shopping in the daytime and that was only if he was coming and if you're wondering what his father was doing he was simply put… sleeping that guy could sleep through anything.

He ran down the stairs to the shop and ran out the front door and as he did so the bell above the door made a loud RING and he stopped for a second as the beast with no eyes turned to look at him along with the Rose Quartz though hers was one of 'what are you doing idiot' he just gave her a look of his own 'helping you idiot' though the game of stares and looks didn't last too long because he saw the beast starting towards the quartz and knew she was too weak to move out of the way fast enough and so he quickly got to her before the beast could and pushed them both to the ground though he switched them so he would be the one landing on the ground and not her, he wasn't chubby like he was when he was a kid but it was still there just as muscle.

He stared up at her for a few seconds, she didn't really look like his mother hell the only similarities were she had a white dress and pink hair but he couldn't help go back to a certain memory.

Flashback

It was Steven's tenth birthday party and he was really having a good time, lapis had made his favorite dishes included a cake with a yellow star on it and he had opened his presents while sitting on lapis's lap that was when he had gotten his gamecube and the two games he had wanted most which was Mario kart and Metroid prime but as he was opening the last game he looked up to see his dad sniffling with a few tears on his face 'wow ten years old already your mother would have loved to see this ' he said although Steven didn't really feel too good anymore seeing his father crying about his mom

End flashback

He suddenly remembered what was happening as he heard the beast roar and the quartz trying to get him up and just like that he was up and pulling the quartz out of the way of the beast next charge and as they dodged it and were to the side it was then that the quartz decided to speak pulling her arm out of his grip 'what do think your going to do with that' she spoke and he just stared for a few seconds, because one she had a really nice voice and two he didn't even know what she was talking about until it he realized she was talking about the sword in his hand.

'What do you think I'm going to do with it, I'm going to cut that thing to pieces with it' he said, the quartz gem though just looked at him like he was stupid until she spoke again 'how are you a normal human going to take down a corrupted armored gem with just a normal sword' she told him 'I don't know but I do know I can at least distract it until you can summon your rifle again' he said annoyed, she just gave him a glance 'fine it isn't my fault if you get hurt though' she said 'oh gee thanks' he yelled back already charging at the beast, the quartz gem had a look of terror come over her face though 'he's going for a front on charge he's going to get himself killed' she thought as she struggled to summon her weapon 'I'm too weak it's a surprise I haven't been enough to be brought into my gem to regenerate yet' she thought.

Meanwhile the beast had seen Steven charging it and starting coming at him as well Steven didn't back down 'ill show her I can take this thing down in my own' he thought and as they both met each other in the middle of the charge the beast swung its right arm and he swung the sword in his left but it didn't do what he expected it to, the sword no matter how hard he tried to grind it into its arm the only thing it did was make sparks fly everywhere, it then used its other arm while steven was stunned by what happened to back hand him across the street 'you CLOD I told you that you wouldn't stand a chance and now you're going to end up dead' he heard the quartz yell at him 'just shut up' he roared back at her and it was at this moment that the beast was about to on him to deliver the finishing blow but at that moment steven wasn't thinking about dying nor leaving lapis and his dad behind, he did the thing he only had done once in his life.

He summoned his shield.

So yeah that's it this chapter took a bit to write but I knew what I wanted to happen. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to catch me on twitch.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone I would just like to say that first of all I love hearing all the reviews you guys give on each chapter it makes writing these a lot more fun.

Chapter 7 After the battle

He summoned his shield

This wasn't something he'd done for awhile the first time he'd done it was when he was twelve and it was completely by accident and he honestly didn't know why it just all of a sudden appeared, his powers were very strange like that, lapis theorized that it had something to do with his emotions though they never really explored the reality of that, but now in his head it was confirmed it did have something to do with emotions and his state of mind.

The monster had slammed right into the shield when it had pounced on him but it withheld enough for him to take his sword and slash it on its lower unshielded part of its body, it immediately roared and lept back and steven jumped up as meanwhile the rose quartz was looking stunned 'what is he' she thought 'he looks human but he's also clearly a gem' while she was thinking this though steven was slowly making his way toward the beast sword in hand and shield equipped 'come on you big ugly bastard come and get me' the beast let out a small growl and charged at him again but he just stood there waiting for it 'what are you doing get out of the way' the quartz yelled at him, but he just ignored her and when the beast got to him it tried to hit him with his left arm but he ducked under it and sliced at his back left leg which was unarmored and with his strong swing he was able to cut through it severing it.

The corrupted roared in pain at its leg being gone and it turned towards though since it was pretty wounded it just started crawling towards him 'hah what are you doing to do now ' he said and he was about to put the finishing blow when the corrupted just roared again and it poofed revealing a green square gem, steven was confused 'why did it just disappear all of a sudden' he thought and then he heard the quartz ' don't you forget about me' she said as her weapon disappeared and she fell to the street passed out.

Steven looked at her for a second and grabbed the gem from the corrupted and walked over to her 'I can't just leave her out here I guess' he said to himself as he picked her up bridal style and started walking toward the shop 'I hope no one's going to notice anything out of place when morning comes' he thought that battle wasn't as bad as the first one so maybe not. He walked in with the quartz and headed up to his room since there obviously wasn't anywhere else he could put her, lapis wasn't home yet so he didn't have to explain why there was a rose quartz with him yet. He came up to his room and placed the quartz in his bed and examined her most gems if not badly damaged enough to retreat back into their gems would heal on their own though she would probably need some help, he licked his hand and placed it on her shoulder, leg and stomach all either bruised or cut he watched as the wounds glowed and healed themselves 'this is probably the only power I use and am glad I actually have'.

He put the covers over the quartz gem and went over to his closet and pulled out some blankets for himself laying one over the uncomfortable carpet and laid down on it pulling the other blanket over him and resting his head on a pillow he had taken as well.

'I can't believe this is all happening' he thought to himself 'whatever happened to just staying out of this stuff you know just keeping out of it', he wondered but then again he always knew this would come back to him no matter how much he wanted to deny it apparently it was inevitable considering there was a pink gem recovering on his bed right now but as he thought about it maybe it wasn't such a bad thing because of course he'd protect these people if more of those corrupted gems out there and maybe he thought t could work with the quartz gem help her fit in on earth like lapis.

The next morning

When steven woke up he was expecting to just see the ceiling above him but what he saw was instead was a head full of pink semi curly hair with two eyes similar to his staring at him 'Um hello' he said to her but instead of a hello back he just got a couple pokes to his face and body, he caught her hand as she tried to do it to his Cheek again 'what are you doing' he said looking very annoyed 'trying to figure out what you are' she replied 'Isn't it obvious' he said getting up 'no it's not' she replied 'you look human but yet you have the powers of a gem, a rose quartz gem to be more precise' she said, steven though was just staring at her blankly 'does she not know that she just summed it up perfectly' he thought 'I guess she wants proof', he lifted up his shirt to reveal his gem and the rose quartz's eyes widened and she looked at him with a surprised face 'so you are some sort of hybrid' she said to him 'that's right my mother was a rose quartz gem who gave up her physical form to make me while my father who I live with is a human' he said, 'that's amazing' she said 'I don't think any gem has ever thought that possible' steven just looked at her and said 'yeah' but it was with a far way look 'are you okay' she asked him 'huh' he snapped out of it 'yeah I'm fine' though at that moment his stomach rumbled signaling he was hungry, the quartz gem looked curious when she heard it and he just sighed 'looks like she doesn't know anything about humans' but he smiled at it 'just like lapis' he thought.

'Come on' he told her 'I should introduce you to lapis and my dad' he said as he starting walking to the steps and then realized something,

'Ah man I'm going to have to tell dad and lapis' he said out loud

Well this was kind of a hard one to write for some reason but still sorry for the long wait because it really shouldn't have taken this long.


End file.
